


Flames of the Past

by HanaHimus



Series: Velvet Academy [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira's still under Probation in this fic, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Conversations, Gen, Reference to a few antagonists from the Persona series. As well as mentions of Sho/Labrys/Adachi, Talk of Fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira's curious about a past fire that hit the school. He decides to ask Yu Narukami about it.





	Flames of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who ended up writing more of this AU since I have no self control and my plot bunnies have lives of their owns ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> This whole AU is less a super connected story and more loosely connected oneshots that aren't gonna be more than maybe 1 or 2k probably. And yes, slowly but surely different games will have parts of their cast show up. For example, next up will probably be Akira and a P3 character.

Akira was walking by the science labs when he saw that the equipment was being replaced. He frowned and tried to think back on the last time something like that had happened… Was it the kitchen equipment? It was when he was twelve, if he was remembering correctly.

He remembered a fire breaking out there, but he couldn’t remember why. Probably since he’d been in town on a field trip of sorts when it actually happened. Everyone came back during the clean up.

Who had been on campus when it happened again? Well he remembered staff members like Mitsuru and Yu had been and… There was Yu, so maybe he could try and ask him about it? He was a nicer sort of guy, always willing to talk to people about things like that… So he would give it a try.

“Mr. Narukami, uh…” He swallowed hard, afraid his probation would make him react badly. “Could I ask you a question?”

Yu turned to look at him and smiled. “Oh yeah, sure. What do you need, Kurusu-kun?”

“I wanted to ask about something from about four years ago, I think? If I’m remembering correctly…” Oh god, he was being way too awkward about this. “But there was a fire in the kitchen, right? What caused it?”

Yu’s eyes went wide at the question before he tapped his chin. “That’s… A good question. Well, you do know this school is the second one, right?”

“Second one…?” Akira furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“This is apparently the second site for the school. The first one was burned to the ground before I was going here. A guy who had beef with the headmaster was able to totally destroy it.” Yu shook his head. “Apparently he almost burned this one down too, but they were able to slap him with a restraining order… That’s almost up.”

“Oh, did he have something to do with the kitchen fire, then?” Akira could feel himself frowning. That seemed like it was possible, at the very least.

“Not directly. The guy behind it seemed to have learned about it and was trying to emulate the event. Only he wasn’t good at manipulating people, wasn’t good at causing distractions, and wasn’t good at actually putting the reason the arson succeeded all together.” Yu shook his head and leaned against the wall. “Amano-san said that at the start she really did think it was him again, but things fell apart towards the end. It was almost… Anti-climactic.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was one of the students still on campus like I’m sure you knew. I actually got a good punch in and, believe it or not, Adachi-san was the one who put out the fire.” Yu laughed. “And then there was Minazuki-kun, convinced to help the guy… Labrys laid into him pretty hard during it all.”

“So you three basically beat up an arsonist and his accomplice while also putting out the fire that was started…” Akira gave a low whistle. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I know you’re a good kid!” Yu pat his head with a smile. “Just between you and me, I don’t even believe you assaulted that guy this summer.”

Akira’s eyes went wide. “You don’t?”

“You really don’t seem like that kind of guy. You might be cocky, but you aren’t violent.” Yu turned away for a second. “I like to think I know my students well enough to say when a charge like that is fake or not.”

“Thanks, Mr. Narukami…” He looked down at his hands and smiled to himself. Igor didn’t believe in him, but Yu did. Having a member of the staff who trusted him made him more than a little happy, honestly. Most staff had looked at him weirdly and the school year didn’t really start up until the next day (yay for having to take extra lessons due to his probation, huh)...

“Not a problem, but Kurusu-kun…”

He looked back up at Yu and saw the worried look on his face. It made his heart squeeze in fear. Was Yu about to let him down like the other adults had been doing? He was almost expecting that, honestly…

“You seem sort of troubled because of this all. From what I’ve heard and read that guy was good at manipulating troubled kids. Since his restraining order is almost up… I just want to you be careful, okay?”

Oh, he was just worried… Oh thank god. He’d been so worried he’d still be isolated from adults. He was glad that wasn’t the case, it showed him that maybe there were some people he could trust that weren’t his age or younger. Good, he’d need more than just his friends to make it through this.

His friends were amazing, but… There was only so much he could do when living on campus with kids who might avoid him now. Some staff backing him up would help with that, if authority figures trusted him maybe more kids would.

“I’ll be careful, thank you Mr. Narukami.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back to Velvet Apartments now ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ I don't know how to write Maki Sonomura tho so it's gonna take a while wheeeeee
> 
> (Also feedback is appreciated and all that good stuff!!)


End file.
